Le temps d'un regard
by Benhime
Summary: Un groupe d'amis doivent changer de lycée pour aller dans un autre. Et chacun d'eux, vont voir leur vie changé, juste le temps d'un regard.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le temps d'un regard.

Rating : T, enfin pour l'instant.

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Jeff Devis.

Pairing : Il aura du Sterek et plein d'autre couple.

Information sur la fic : C'est un UA, donc tout le monde est humain. Il aura Stiles, Derek, Scott et tout le tralala.

L'histoire va ce passé sur une ou deux années scolaire, je ne sais pas encore.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Ceci est ma première fiction, elle me trottait depuis un moment dans la tête. Vous pouvez me laissez vos impression dans les reviews, quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise, ça m'intéresse !

Note 2 : Je n'ai pas de béta, donc il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé pour l'être, dîtes le moi dans les commentaires.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Prologue

Beacon Hill. Voici la ville où un groupe d'amis vont voir le ''vie'' changé. Dans ce mois de Novembre, ils étaient tous entassés et emmitouflés sur un banc du parc de la ville. Sur ce banc, il émettait une atmosphère joyeuse, joviale et détendu.

''J'espère qu'on va avoir de bon profs.''

Tous ce retournèrent vers la voix assez fluette et mélodieuse.

''Lydia, tu pense vraiment qu'aux études ou tu pense aussi à autre chose de temps en temps ?''

Lydia Martin est une belle jeune femme de 17 ans, avec de beaux cheveux blond vénitien, des yeux vert rieur et un style à la pointe de la mode. Au premier abord, on peut croire que c'est une fille superficielle avec rien dans la tête mais en réalité, elle est une intelligence telle qu'elle a un Q-I supérieur à la moyenne, elle est aussi très chaleureuse et protectrice mais elle aime beaucoup faire la fille frivole qui est très c*nne, c'est un jeu pour elle, ce qui exaspère ses amis.

''Bien sûr que je pense à autre chose de temps en temps. Comme par exemple le shopping.

-Et les mecs.

-Et aussi les mecs. Tu me connais bien mon petit Danny !''

Danny Mahealani est un jeune homme d'origine hawaïenne de 17 ans, des cheveux brun, les yeux marron. On peut croire qu'au premier abord il est un peu froid mais c'est tout le contraire, il est très chaleureux et toujours de bonne humeur mais quand on l'énerve, c'est une toute autre personne : il est froid, sarcastique et fait tout pour pourrir la vie à la personne qui a pour cible. Par exemple : un mec la traité de tout les noms car il est gay, et bien, il a ''hacker'' son ordinateur pour le faire chier. A la fin, le mec il en pouvait plus et a carrément changé de lycée. Mais sinon, il est très gentil.

''En même temps, vous avez les mêmes goûts en matière de garçons.

-En parlant de garçons, tu t'en trouve un Kira ?''

Kira Yukimura est une belle japonaise de 17 ans, avec de beaux cheveux brun, des yeux noir en amande et un style ''High School'' (1), toujours des jupes ou des leggins à motifs et des baskets. On pense toujours qu'aux premiers abords, elle est timide et réservé, et quand on est avec elle, eh bien elle est timide et réservé. Mais quand elle connait vraiment la personne, elle n'est plus du tout craintif et discrète. Elle est aussi très maladroite. Elle peut trébucher sur un sol très plat et en restant immobile. Mais autrement, elle à rien de particulier.

''Je ne sais pas. Quand j'en aurais plus peur ?

-Pitié Kira ! Ce n'est pas difficile ! Tu va vers un mec, tu lui parle, tu lui fais du rentre dedans, tu lui propose un rencard puis tu le baise. Ce n'est pas compliqué. ''

Gros blanc.

''Où alors tu lui parle, tu fais BEAUCOUP connaissance, puis IL te propose un rencard puis éventuellement, tu le baise, expliqua Lydia, n'est-ce pas Malia ?''

Malia hale est une jeune femme de 17 ans, avec de beaux cheveux châtain, des yeux bleu et un air sauvage collé sur son visage. Quand on la connait pas, on peut croire qu'elle un peu sauvage et très franche, et bien, ils ont raison. Elle ne connait pas les mots ''tact'' et ''filtre''. Elle dit tout ce qu'elle pense, pour le bonheur ou le malheur des autre mais sinon elle est très gentille, attentionné et affectueuse, enfin, à sa manière.

''Tu peux faire ça aussi, marmonna la concerné.

-Moi je sui d'accord avec Malia.

-Tu es toujours d'accord quand cela concerne le sexe, Erica. » »

Erica Reyes est une jeune femme de 17 ans, avec de beaux cheveux blonds, des yeux marron et un style très sexy. Au premier abord, on pense qu'elle est superficielle, rien dans la tête et très aguicheuse mais en réalité, c'est tout le contraire. Elle est très intelligente (enfin quand elle le veut), chaleureuse attentionné et pas vraiment séductrice (ça aussi, c'est quand elle le veut). Elle a le cœur sur la main mais attention, quand on l'énerve, elle peut sortir les griffes et ça peut faire mal. Sinon à part ça, elle est normale.

''Bah quoi ? Le sexe c'est très important dans la vie, dit Erica.

-Moi aussi, j'aimerai essayer ça un jour.

-De quoi ? demanda Danny.

-Le sexe.

-T'inquiète Stiles, ça va t'arriver un jour.''

Stiles Stilinski est un jeune homme de 17 ans, des cheveux châtain, des yeux couleur whisky et avec beaucoup de grain de beauté sur le visage. Quand une personne le voit pour la première fois, il peut penser que c'est un jeune homme sérieux, calme et réfléchi. En réalité, c'est quelqu'un de sérieux et réfléchi mais c'est aussi une personne qui est monté sur des piles Duracel. Il ne s'arrête jamais, de son réveille à son couché. Ca peut faire peur mais quand on le connait, on sait que son hyperactivité, bonne humeur et son sarcasme fait tout son charme. Mais par contre, il faut ce méfier, comme quand il est énervé (par exemple quand on l'insulte sur son homosexualité) il peut être très rusé et vous pourrir la vie. Mais sinon, il est normal.

''Au je m'inquiète pas. J'attends juste.

-Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Stiles.

-Merci Allison, dit Stiles.''

Et enfin la dernière du groupe. Allison Argent est une jeune femme de 17 ans, avec de beaux cheveux bruns, des yeux marron. La première fois qu'on la voit, on peut penser qu'elle est froide et autoritaire car elle a un air sévère sur son visage mais en faite c'est tout le contraire, elle est chaleureuse, souriante et pas du tout tyrannique. Enfin, quand on l'énerve, c'est plus vraiment la même personne : elle est manipulatrice voir sadique et elle peut faire mal, très mal. Sinon, en temps normal, elle est normale.

''De rien Stiles.''

Petit blanc.

''Il est quelle heure ? demanda Kira.

-L'heure de t'acheter une montre. Dit Malia.

-Il est 19h24, répondit Erica.

-Bon bah, je vais y aller, dit Stiles, Lydia, Malia et Erica, je vous raccompagne ?

\- Ouais, répondirent-elles en même temps.

-A demain tout le monde !

Lydia, Erica, Malia et Stiles partent dans la Jeep bleu de ce dernier. Le reste du groupe : Danny, Allison et Kira restèrent encore un peu avant de partir chacun de leurs côté, car le lendemain, ils vont faire leurs rentrée et il va être…épique.

Fin du prologue.

J'espère que le début de ''Le temps d'un regard'' vous a plus, n'hésité pas à mettre des reviews pour dire si vous avez aimez ou non et je vous à la prochaine pour le Chapitre 1 !

Benhime.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Le temps d'un regard.

Rating : T, enfin pour l'instant.

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Jeff Devis.

Pairing : Il aura du Sterek et plein d'autre couple.

Information sur la fic : C'est un UA, donc tout le monde est humain. Il aura Stiles, Derek, Scott et tout le tralala.

L'histoire va ce passé sur une ou deux années scolaire, je ne sais pas encore.

Note de l'auteur : Est voici le 1er chapitre ! Je voudrais d'abord vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos mises en follow et en favoris, cela me fait très plaisir ! Et enfin, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews, cela me fait très plaisir et je vous répondrais au chapitre suivant.

Note 2 : Je n'ai pas de béta, donc il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé pour l'être, dîtes le moi dans les commentaires.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Chris Halinski : je te remercie de ton compliment, il me fait très plaisir !

Wm2 : merci pour ton commentaire, cela me fait plaisir que ça t'intéresse.

Brookedaviiis : Et bien voila la suite !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée…épique.

Ils étaient tous entassés sur les chaises à côté du bureau du directeur. En face d'eux, un autre groupe. Ils se fixèrent avec un regard noir.

Pour savoir pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent tous là, il faut remonter plusieurs heures en arrière.

**Flash Back**

7h30. Stiles arriva avec Malia et Erica dans sa Jeep. A peine a-t-il mit un pied en dehors de la voiture, qu'un jeune homme, vient l'agresser.

''Et toi ! Dégage de ma place !''

Stiles, qui n'a pas vraiment suivit ce qu'a dit le mec, regarda les deux jeunes femmes avant de répondre :

''Tu as dit quoi ?

-T'es sourd ? Je t'ai dis que c'était ma place !

-Ecoute heu…c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Okayyyyyyyyy, bon écoute…

-Tu nous fais chier.''

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent en même temps sur Malia. La brune les regardait de manière blasé, à côté d'elle, Erica, se retenait de rire, Stiles, lui, avait le regard d'une biche prit dans les phares d'une voiture (je vous laisse imaginer). Quand à l'autre garçon, il était énervé au plus au point : une veine palpitante sur sa tempe et les poings serrés tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

''Tas dis quoi ?

-Tu nous fais chier.

-Espèce de…

-Jackson ! Arrête !''

Tous pivotèrent une nouvelle fois sur une voix viril mais douce.

''Tu fais quoi Scott ?''

Le fameux Scott est un jeune homme basané, avec la mâchoire de travers, les cheveux brun et un doux regard marron.

''Je t'arrête dans tes conneries.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond aux yeux bleus.

-Parce que ça ne ce fait pas d'insulter les gens qu'on ne connait pas.

-Mais…

-Et qu'aussi tu te comporte comme un gamin, dit tranquillement Scott.''

Le blond grogna et parti vers sa voiture, se garant plus loin.

''Je suis désolé.''

Stiles et ses amies se tournèrent vers la voix de Scott.

''Pardon ? dit Stiles

-Je disais que j'étais désolé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Erica qui ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

-Du comportement de Jackson.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Stiles, il est peut être pas du matin.

-Si, il est du matin. C'est juste qu'il se stationne là tout les matins. Mais, ça n'explique pas le comportement de c*nnard qu'il a eu avec vous.

-C'est un c*nnard.''

Scott releva son regard vers Malia, il fit le poisson pendant quelques secondes.

''Elle est toujours comme ça ? demanda Scott après un moment de silence.

-Toujours, répondirent en même temps Stiles et Erica, ce qui fait rire les trois ados.

-Oh ! J'ai oublié de me présenter : Scott McCall !''

Il tendit la main vers Stiles.

''Stiles Stilinski, en faisait une poigné de main, je te présente Ecria Reyes, la blonde et Malia Hale, la fille qui a rembarré ton pote, Jackson, je crois ?''

Aucune réponse. Scott regarda Malia avec de grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, comme si il avait vu E-T l'extraterrestre devant lui.

''Malia Hale ? Bégaya Scott.

-Oui, c'est mon nom, marmonna Malia.

-Hale, comme Hale ?

-Oui, Hale est mon nom de famille, commença à s'énervé la concerné.''

Le basané commença à parler dans sa barbe, puis sorti son téléphone et appela quelqu'un, il parla quelques instants puis il s'excusa au près du groupe et parti un peu plus loin. Au même moment, Lydia arriva avec Danny, puis Kira.

''Salut tout le monde ! dit Lydia en faisant la bise à ses amis.

-Il manque personne ? demanda Kira

-Si, il manque Allison encore, mais elle ne va pas tarder, dit Stiles tout en regardant dans le vide.

-Stiles, sa va ? Questionna Danny, inquiet.

-Oui, sa va. J'ai cru voir quelque chose.

-Tu as vu quoi ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

-Ah, Allison, il manquait plus que toi, dit Lydia.

-Désolé, ma mère à passer en revue le programme de la journée plusieurs fois, donc ça a prit du temps.

-C'est pas grave mais toi, Lydia, Danny et Kira, vous avez raté quelque chose, chantonna Erica.

-On a raté quoi ?

-Un mini clash entre Stiles et un mec blond, qui était très canon d'ailleurs, et entre Malia et ce même mec. Puis l'apparition d'un autre gars, qui lui aussi était très canon, qui a arrêter net la conversation, il a discuté avec le bond et celui-ci c'est cassé. On a commencé à faire connaissance, enfin, Stiles a fait connaissance, il nous présente et quand c'était au tour de Malia, il est passé du statut ON à OFF et enfin, il a appelé quelqu'un et il est parti, expliqua Erica.

-En bref, pas grand-chose au final, dit Lydia.

-Trois fois rien, dit Malia.

-Mais je me pose une question, dit Kira

-Oui, on t'écoute, dit Allison.

-Il est où Stiles ?

Effectivement, Stiles ne se trouve plus la où il était avant (NDA : c'est français ce que je viens d'écrire ?).

-J'en sais rien et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, dit Malia en s'avançant vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Moi aussi et on doit chercher nos emplois du temps avant le commencement des cours, dit Danny.

-Ahhhhh, Danny ! La voix de la raison ! S'extasia Stiles qui vient tout juste de réapparaître, vient me faire un câlin !

-Même pas en rêve, répondit le concerné en passant les portes du lycée.''

Stiles bouda un peu, quand au reste du groupe, ils rigolèrent tout en s'avançant vers l'administration. La personne qui les accueillit est une petite dame d'une soixantaine d'années, avec un chignon sur la tête et un air sévère collé sur le visage.

''Vous devez être les petits nouveaux ? dit la dame avec une voix grave.

-Oui, dirent tout le groupe en même temps.

-Bien, je suis Mme Coppola, la personne qui gère l'administration. Je vais vous donnez vos emplois du tu temps. Vous êtes tous dans la même classe et vous commencez par Physique-Chimie avec Mr Harris, dans la salle B-103. Maintenant filés, j'ai du travail.''

Après cette tirade, Mme Coppola les mit à la porte.

''Bon, bah ça c'est fait ! dit Erica

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Danny.

-Où est la salle B-103 ? demanda tout à coup Stiles.

-L'art du changement de conversation en trois secondes made in Stiles Stilinski est de retour, rigola Allison.

-Bah écoute, on n'arrête pas le talent.

-Ca va les chevilles ? demanda Malia.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, elles vont très bien, je les ai vus ce matin, et il n'avait aucuns problèmes. Mais bon, on ne sait jamais, elles peuvent tout un coup gonfler et je serais obliger d'aller à l'hôpital, puis ça s'aggrave et je serais de obliger de dire adieu à mon père, à vous, à…

-Stop ! C'est bon ! On a comprit. S'exclama Kira, elles vont bien, je te crois.

-Dis moi Stiles, tu as pris ton Aderall ce matin ? demanda Lydia.

-Non pourquoi ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-On est arrivé, dit Allison.''

Effectivement, ils étaient arrivés et ils sont les deniers.

''Génial, dit Erica, on va devoir se séparer les potes.''

Ils entrèrent tous dans la classe et là, ils tombèrent sur un homme de taille moyenne, des cheveux brun, des yeux bleus avec des lunettes et un visage qui ressemble à...

''Une fouine ? dit Stiles tout haut''

Cela provoqua l'hilarité générale dans la salle et la fureur apparente du professeur.

''Je suis votre professeur Mr…

-Stilinski monsieur, dit Stiles tout sourire.

-Et bien Stilinski, que direz-vous d'aller en heure de colle ce soir avec moi ?''

Deuxième hilarité générale dans la classe, Stiles lui, ce fait tout petit. Au même moment, un homme entra dans la salle, il était grand, des yeux marron et très baraqué.

''Bonjour tout le monde !

-Bonjour, répondirent tous les élèves de la classe.

-Vous pouvez vous assoir, dit l'homme en s'adressant au groupe de nouveaux élèves.''

Ils allaient s'assoir la où ils avaient de la place. Après s'être installés, ils sortirent leurs affaires et remettent leurs attentions sur l'homme qui vient de rentrer.

''Bien, je vais me présenter : je suis Ennis Wade, le directeur de cet établissement. Tout d'abord, je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenu, aux nouveaux élèves qui sont arrivés aujourd'hui car leur ancien lycée était en surpopulation, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, répondirent en même temps tout le groupe.

-Bien, j'espère que vous aller vous intégrer vite et bien à Beacon Hill et que vous aller réussir cette année d'études. Je vous laisse avec votre professeur de Physique-Chimie, Mr Harris. Bonne journée et bon cour. Au revoir.

-Au revoir monsieur, dit toute la classe en même temps.''

Mr Wade sortit de la classe et le calme régna dans la salle.

''Bon, dit tout à cous le prof, pour les nouveaux arrivant, comme l'a dit le proviseur, je suis Mr Harris, votre enseignant de Physique-Chimie. Dans mon cour, j'ai des règles : pas de bavardages, pas de déplacements inutiles, pas de bagarre et surtout, pas de réponses totalement idiotes, n'est-ce pas Mr McCall ?''

Tous se retournèrent vers le concerné qui rougi sous les regards de ses camarades.

''Bien, commençons le cours, ouvrez votre manuel pages 178, les nouveaux, regardés sur le livre de votre voisin.''

Le cours se passa sans encombres, enfin, si on exclu que Stiles est le nouveau souffre douleur du prof. Quand la sonnerie sonna (logique), tout les élèves sortit de la classe.

''Mr Stilinski, restez deux secondes s'il vous plaît.

-Stiles, tu veux qu'on t'attende ? demanda Danny.

-Comme vous voulez.''

La bande attend l'hyperactif devant la porte de la salle du professeur. Quand à Stiles, il était en face de Mr Harris, qui avait un visage sévère.

''Mr Stilinski, je pense que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai retenu ?

-Je pense oui.

-Et vous comprenez que je dois vous mettre deux heures de colle pour m'avoir traité de fouine.

-Je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul car je n'ai pas de filtre et je peux dire n'importe quoi comme mainte…

-Je ne vais pas vous les mettre, vos heures de colles.

-…nant mais…quoi ?

-J'ai dis que je ne vais pas vous mettre vos heures de colles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est votre premier jour.

-Ah, bah merci.

-Mais attention, Mr Stilinski, la prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi clément.

-D'accord.

-Allez, retrouver vos amis.

-Au revoir monsieur.

-Au revoir.''

Stiles rejoignit ses amis qui avaient une mine soucieuse.

''Alors, dit Erica.

-Alors quoi ?

-T'es collé ?, questionna Malia.

-Ah ça, ah bah non.

-Non quoi ? demanda Danny.

-Non, je n'ai pas d'heures de colle.

-Pourquoi ? dit Lydia.

-Parce que c'est le premier jour.

-Et il a rien dit d'autre ?, questionna Allison.

-Bah, que la prochaine fois, je serais vraiment collé.

-Donc, ce soir, tu ne reste pas là plus longtemps ? demanda Kira.

-Non, mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Pour rien, dit tout les amis de Stiles en même temps.

-O….Kay, bon, on est en quoi maintenant ?''

Malia sortit son emplis du temps et regarda.

''On a économie avec Mr Finstock, salle A-216.

-On y go ! fit Stiles avec entrain.''

Ils cherchèrent la salle pendant cinq bonnes minutes, et quand ils arrivèrent à destination, ils assistent à un spectacle assez…comique. En effet, un homme, était en train de faire un discoure digne du président américain et avec des gestes tellement brusques, que les étudiants ce mettaient presque sous les tables pour les éviter. Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur les remarquât enfin et s'arrêta net.

''Bonjour, dit Mr Finstock tout gêné.

-Bonjour, répondit le groupe.

-Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ici ?

-Bah pas tellement, répondit Kira.

-D'accord, allez vous installer.''

La bande d'amis s'avança et s'installa dans la classe sous les regards des élèves.

''Bon, vous êtes bien là ? Alors, j'étais rendu où ?, marmonna le professeur d'économie.

-Le risque et la récompense monsieur, dit une voix grave.

-Bien Boyd et en faite, je n'avais pas oublié.''

Tout le monde, y comprit les petits nouveaux, se retournât vers le fameux Boyd. Le jeune homme était apparemment grand, la peau noire et les yeux sombres. Il avait une expression assez froide. Tout le monde se désintéressa bien vite, sauf une.

''Euh, jeune fille ? Jeune fille ? Appela Finstock

-Oui ? dit la personne tout en continuant de regarder Boyd.

-Tu peux arrêter de le regarder s'il te plaît…

-Erica, je m'appelle Erica.

-Bien, Erica, tu te retourne et tu suis le cours.''

La blonde se retourna à contre cœur. Le reste du cours se passa normalement, mais Erica n'était pas vraiment dedans, et les regards appuyés que lançaient ses amis, ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer. A la fin du, tout les élèves rangèrent vite leurs affaires, sauf la blonde qui était encore dans son monde.

''Erica ? Houhou, Erica ? Tu m'entends ? dit Kira tout en agitant sa main devant les yeux de le concerné.

Aucune réponse.

''Je crois quelle fantasme sur le mec qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer, dit Lydia

\- Tu crois ? Questionna Danny.

-J'en suis sûr, bon Erica, maintenant tu range tes affaires et on va manger.

-D'accord, répondit Erica.''

Elle mit ses affaires dans son sac et partit avec ses amis vers la cafétéria. Et entrant, ils tombèrent sur…

''Le c*nnard, dit Malia.''

Silence de mort dans le self.

Le surnommé se retourna avec un regard mauvais.

''Comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Le c*nnard.

-Je vais te buter ! dit Jackson (vous avez devinez ?) tout en s'apprêtant à la frapper.

-Jackson ! Tu fous quoi là ?

-Laisse Aiden, c'est entre elle et moi.

-Ton copain gay a raison, dit Lydia''

Nouveau silence de mort.

''Comment du m'a appelé ?

-T'as vu comment t'es fringué ? dit Lydia tout en regardant ses ongles.''

Le fameux Aiden resta quelques secondes en silence puis regarda Jackson.

''Et mec, vas-y, moi, je m'occupe de poil de carotte.

-J'attendais pas mieux ! dit Jackson avec un sourire.''

Le groupe de nouveaux se regarda, et ils se dirent tous la même chose dans leurs tête : ON EST DANS LA MEEEEERDE ! REPLIS STRATEGIQUE ! Sauf que une personne ne c'est pas dit ça.

''Et le gay ! Je ne suis pas rousse ! Je suis blonde vénitienne, nuance !

-Lydiaaaa, dirent le groupe d'amis.

-Allez vient Lydia, c'est un groupe de cons, il ne faut pas les écouter, dit Allison.

-C'est nous que tu traite de con ? dit un garçon avec les cheveux frisé.

-Parfaitement, toi et tes potes, vous êtes des cons, il y a pas d'autres mots, dit Danny en prenant la main de Lydia.

-Vous savez qui nous sommes au moins, dit un gars qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau au fameux Aiden.

-Non et on ne veut pas le savoir''

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle, même les mouches c'était tût, jusqu'à ce que Malia prenne quelque chose sur une table et splash !

''Oups, dit Malia avec une voix faussement nerveuse''

Malia avait mit une assiette de pâtes dans la gueule de Jackson et à partir de la il y a eu :

''BATAILLE DE BOUFFE ! cria Stiles comme un forcené.''

Et à ce moment là, des pâtes, du pain, bref, tout volait dans le self jusqu'à…

'' C'est quoi ce bordel ! Cria une voix forte et grave.''

Tout le monde s'arrêta net et se retourna vers le directeur qui était TRES furieux.

''Qui sont les responsable ?''

Et tout le monde se retourna vers les deux groupes responsable, il les regarda et avec un regard noir dit :

''Vous, dans mon bureau !''

**Fin du flash-back.**

Et maintenant, ils se retrouvent là, à cause d'une bataille de nourriture. Ils attendent jusqu'à que la porte du directeur s'ouvre sur l'homme et sur leurs parents, leurs regards étaient peints de plusieurs choses : nervosité, de la colère et le pire de tous, la déception.

''Bon, jeunes gens, j'ai parlé avec vos parents et je vais passer l'éponge cette fois si, mais c'est la dernière foi vous m'avez bien comprit ?

-Oui, répondirent en même temps les adolescents.

-Bien, je vous laisse avec vos parents, messieurs dames, vous pouvez récupérer vos enfants, sur ce, bonne journée.''

Il repartit dans son bureau et les parents, eux, vont vers leurs enfants.

''Stiles, vient ici, dit le père de celui-ci.

-Papa, écoute, je vais t'expli…'

Il n'a même pas fini sa phrase que son père, le prit par les oreilles et l'emmena vers la sorti.

''Allison, la voiture maintenant.

-Papa, je vais…

-Maintenant !''

Allison baissa la tête et suivit son père et sa mère.

''Kira, prends tes affaires et on rentre à la maison.

-Maman,…

-Anata wa anata no koto o tori, Kira*.''

Elle blêmit, prit ses affaires et se précipita vers la sortie. Puis c'est le tour d'un homme de parler.

''Malia, tu prends tes affaires, tu va à la voiture et tu va avoir une punition, évidemment. Et Lydia, Danny et Erica, c'est moi qui vais vous ramener.

Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent, se levèrent et vont vers la voiture du père de Malia. Quand au père, il s'avança et dit :

''Vous direz bonjours de ma part à Derek.

-Mais vous êtes qui ? demanda Boyd.

-Juste son oncle Peter, répondit l'homme.

* * *

Fin du chapitre1.

*cela veut dire: tu prends tes affaires et on rentre à la maison. Merci google traduction.

J'ai mis du temps à le finir mais il est là ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, car pendant un moment, j'ai l'impression que je me suis perdu quelque part et je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2.

PS : Pour les chapitres, ça va être un chapitre tout les mois, vers le début parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

Benhime.


End file.
